


Eastern Shore

by caffeinechesters



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Shotgunning, Weecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 19:04:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caffeinechesters/pseuds/caffeinechesters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John leaves the Sam and Dean in a coastal town in Alabama during the July of 1996.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eastern Shore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zomb13Cat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zomb13Cat/gifts).



> I know Alabama isn't part of the Eastern Shore (at least not in my mind), but I totally suck at titling things. Also, this was a birthday fic for Claudia. I should also mention it is unbeta'ed, so all mistakes are mine (but if you point it out I will change it).

It was July of 1996 when John left both of his sons in a dying coastal town in Alabama to go hunt down some of the slavery hauntings in the deep south. Dean was put in charge and was given enough money for about a month’s worth of necessities and a couple bucks extra for splurges.

The house that Sam and Dean were camped out in had definitely seen better days, splintering and grey clapboard, a warped screen door that never really shut right due to the high humidity and overuse, and shag carpeting. The redeeming factor was that it was close to the water (the river side, not the gulf side) and no neighbors in site. It was the summer of freedom with no Dad, no hunting, no prissy bitch attitude from a very teenage Sam.

They spent the first month going wild and no responsibility: swimming most of the day, eating fresh fruit pies from a diner on Main street, lounging in the muggy heat of the day, and watching the stars near a bonfire at night while being eating alive by the mosquitoes, which Dean were not 100% sure that they were not demonic. Sam laughed at Dean for that comment, which evolved into a discussion of what could be possessed (large animals yes, insects no, no matter how annoying).

The spent the 4th of July in an abandoned field outside of the town with fireworks that Sam did not want or care to know how Dean acquired (he’s pretty sure they are illegal). They razed the field, laughing, and indulging Dean’s well developed pyromania, and the end Sam hugged Dean tight, then pitched up on the balls of his feet and placed a chaste kiss on him (a shock ran down Sam’s spine and he is pretty sure he isn't supposed to feel that when kissing his brother) , then panicking, blushing furiously. They both laughed and downplayed it, ignoring the obvious molasses thick tension in the air, which they both attributed to being in Alabama in the summer. The next day, they went about like the kiss never happened (but it stood at the forefront of both their minds).

It was nearing the end of their stay in there when Dean suggested that end it with a bang, which Sam was instantly suspicious of. His brother was a slight pyro and loved explosions more than a normal person should, but he was surprised when later that night, Dean came home with a small bag of pot and some rolling papers. Dean teased Sam about thinking the worst (even if he wanted to build a bomb, he couldn’t have because they were still looking for arsonist that burned down that field 3 weeks ago) and ruffled his hair while leading him out to the small fire pit. They built a bonfire quickly, efficiently, and sat close enough to share the blunt.

Dean quickly rolled the blunt, crinkling the paper to a point, and lighting it with his zippo. He drew in a deep breath, holding, and releasing the smoke, which to Sam smelled slightly herb-y, acrid, yet overall hard to describe. He grabbed the blunt, and mimicked Dean, but ended up coughing, sputtering before he even finished inhaling. Dean laughed, teasing him, and took back the joint. He motioned Sam to scoot closer, almost into his lap, and told same to relax. Dean drew in a mouthful of smoke, coaxed Sam to open his mouth, and released his breath into Sam’s mouth. He felt Sam relax next to him, going slightly boneless, and laughed some more at the dopey grin on Sam’s face. They shared the rest of the bag, going between Dean taking a hit, followed by Sam breathing the smoke from his mouth.   
They melted into each other, Sam half on Dean’s side, and by the last drag, Sam pulled Dean into an open mouthed kiss, inhaling bits of Dean, trying to form fuzzy memories of Dean’s lips on his before his brother pushes him away. Instead of shoved off into the grass, Dean pressed his mouth moved his mouth against Sam’s, pressing harder, until Sam forgot to breath. He pulled away from the kiss, breathless, muzzy, and a bit excited that he is not a freak (well, that this wasn't an unrequited love), and climbed into Dean’s lap and pulled Dean’s face down for more. The fire seemed warmer tonight, or the night was hotter, or maybe it was coming from Dean, but Sam wasn't sure. The warm, electric current was building underneath his skin, amplified wherever Dean touched. They drunk each other freely and giddily, with their hips rocking into each other, until Sam’s rhythm broke, his hips snapping wildly, and bit down on his lower lip muting a moan. Dean followed soon after, with Sam still in Dean’s lap in a haze of orgasm, he felt Dean tense and almost prickle. Dean suggested they clean up and head to bed since Dad was due back mid-morning. Sam tried to convince Dean to sleep in his bed, but he brushed him off claiming he need to get ready.

Sam awoke happy, still slightly buzzed and sated from last night, but drew cold when he realized the house was silent. He threw back the sheet and searched for Dean. He wasn't in the house and there were no signs of Dad yet (the sun was just beginning to rise over the water), so Sam panicked, went running in search of Dean. He soon found him, sitting on the sand watching the sunrise. Sam sat next to him, closer than before, and was about to speak.

“We should've never done that,” Dean interrupted, “We can chalk it up to the pot, if you want. We can’t do this Sammy.”

Sam looked at Dean for a moment, pensive, and calmly responded, “What if I wanted that, Dean?”

“You’re too young,” Dean said, “I should’ve never…”

“Dean, you do not get to decide for me,” Sam objected, “In case you forgot, I was the one that kissed you first. I want this.”

Dean scrubbed a hand over his face and started laughing with an edge of hysteria. “We are so messed up Sammy,” he mused and leaned down for another kiss.

They watched the rest of the sunrise one last time and packed up for the next stop in their lives.


End file.
